


What a Beautiful Day

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Marriage, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was for a fic that went through the entirety of the reader's relationship with Gabriel, from meeting him, to dating him, to marriage and children.</p>
<p>The title comes from the song with the same name that helped to inspire this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Day

Day 1

****.  
** **

You weren’t really sure what made you agree to help Sam and Dean.  All they’d said was that they were desperate and needed your help.  That usually meant three days of non-stop research.  Not exactly your idea of a good time.

Still, you couldn’t leave them hanging.  

So you’d agreed, thinking this was just them needing you to take some of the books in the bunker home with you to read through.

Oh, they’d sent you home with something–or rather, someone.

****.  
** **

“We just need you to hide him out at your place for a while.” Dean explained as Cas and Sam loaded a very injured man–er, archangel–into the back seat of your car.

“Wouldn’t he be safer at the bunker with you guys?  My place isn’t nearly as warded.”

“They’ll be looking for him here.  We can’t take any chances.” Cas said, wincing when he heard his brother groan.

“So you just want me to take some guy I’ve never met to my house–a guy you said killed you a thousand times–and–”

“It’s just until he’s well.” Sam tried to placate your panic.  “I know it’s weird, but he really is a good guy.  Sort of.”

“Sort of?  Sort of?  And what if it turns out that he isn’t?  Huh?” You were freaking out.  “What then?  And what if the things looking for him find him?  How am I supposed to protect myself when he’s in my fucking home?”

“If anything gets weird, just give Cas a little jingle on the prayer-line.” Cas snapped his attention from his brother to Dean.  “He’ll get us to you and we’ll put an end to it.”

“______, I assure you, while he may have had less than ideal motives before, Gabriel will cause you no harm.” Cas’s smile was probably meant to disarm you.  Alarming was more like it.  He didn’t smile unless he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  “But you are more than welcome to ‘give me a jingle’ if anything goes wrong.”

Dean snorted and turned away at Cas’s wording.

“Please?” And there went Sam’s puppy-dog look.

“Look, lady,” the man in your back seat wheezed out.  “I can’t even heal myself properly.  There’s not much I could do, damage wise.”

“Fine!” You threw your hands up in defeat.  “But if I die, I’m coming back as a ghost and I’m gonna haunt your asses from here to eternity,” you directed your threat towards the three men standing near you.

“Huzzah.” You could practically hear Gabriel’s eyeroll.

“Thanks, ______.”

You huffed out a sigh and slammed the back door shut, ignoring the groan you earned from the car’s occupant.  Then you circled around and climbed in behind the steering wheel.

“You alright?” You turned in your seat and finally got a good look at the man you were about to take back to your house.  You could barely make out any distinctive features, thanks to the beatings he’d received.

“I’m bloody and bruised and I’m pretty sure at least three of my ribs are broken.  Not to mention I have a concussion, an infection in the gash in my leg, and my ankle is the size of a softball.  I’m just peachy.”  His voice was slurred and strained.

“Look, I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot.” He was going to be your house guest for some time–might as well try to get along with him.  “But I’m not too keen on the idea of bringing a complete stranger to my home, especially one who’s on the run from both heaven and hell.  It’s just going to take some getting used to.”

Your words were lost, however, as he appeared to have fallen asleep.  His breathing was very labored, but being able to hear it meant you knew he was, at least, still alive.

Sighing, you started your car up and headed home.

****.****  
.  


Day 2

****.  
** **

“______!”

You were jarred awake by the sound of your name being called.  That wasn’t right.  You lived alone.  Who the fuck was in your house?

Scrambling out of bed, you quietly grabbed your gun and crept out of your room.  You eased your way down the hall just in time to hear your name being called again.  From the bathroom.

“______!”

“Oh, shit.  Gabriel.” You opened the door to the bathroom to find the still very injured Gabriel sprawled out on the floor in front of the toilet.  You put the safety on your gun before setting it down on the counter.  “What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, sweetheart?”

“Angels don’t have to go to the bathroom.”  You protested as you tried to help him to his feet.

He was dead weight against you.  Why you thought it would be any different than the night before, you weren’t sure.  You’d had to pray to Cas and get him to help you lug Gabriel into your spare bedroom.  That probably wouldn’t be an option now, given the circumstances.

“Me-Metatron shredded my grace.”

You cringed as he exerted all of his strength to help you help him to his feet.

“More human than angel at the moment.”

“OK.” You blew out a sigh once he was propped up against you after several minutes of struggling.  “We can do this.  But I think it’d be best if you did this sitting down.”

“I don’t have to–”

“I don’t care what you don’t have to do.  Right now, I am not in the mood to try and help you aim.  So you’re going to sit your ass on that seat and do whatever it is you need to do, and then we go from there.”

“Fine.”

You worked as quickly and as carefully as possible to remove his pants.  No point in injuring him further if it could be avoided.  It was difficult, though, as he was still having to use you as support to remain vertical.  

“This is ridiculous.  I’m a freaking archangel and I can’t even undress myself.”

You rolled your eyes and continued to tug at his pants.  A gasp forced its way out of you at the sight of the gash he’d mentioned the night before.  You’d completely forgotten about it, as his pants weren’t messed up at all.  “Did they put new clothes on you before having me come get you?”  You tore your gaze from the crusted-over wound that was, indeed, infected.

“Deano didn’t think you’d take–” he sucked in a breath, “didn’t think you’d take me with you if I was naked.”

“Well, he’d have been right.”  You looked back at his leg, shaking your head.  “From now on, though, pants stay off.  No point in putting them back on just to have to take them off again.”

“With that logic, no one should wear any clothes.” He wiggled his eyebrows, then grimaced in pain.

“You know what I mean.”  You pulled his pants down completely, trying not to notice the bruises coloring his skin.  “Alright–now boxers.”  Those were much easier to take off, thankfully.  Then you helped him step out of his clothes and closer to the toilet.  “Now, I just need to turn you around.”

“I think I can stand.”  You cocked an eyebrow, but proceeded to step away from him.  You were right back at his side a moment later when he started to fall.  “I’m gonna kill that little bastard if it’s the last thing I do.”

“You’re gonna kill yourself if you don’t let me help you.”  He did his best to glare at you but didn’t put up a struggle as you worked to turn him around.  Not that he had the strength to struggle.

Finally, you got him seated on the toilet.  “I can take it from here,” he groused.

“You sure about that?”  You laughed at the face he made.  “Fine.  I’ll go get the alcohol and some bandages while you…relieve yourself.”  You left the bathroom as he started muttering something about stupid human behaviors.

****.****  
.  


Day 9

****.  
** **

You stepped into your kitchen and gasped.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Gabriel winced, trying to turn from the stove.  “I’m making breakfast.  I was hungry and you weren’t up.”

“You are going to burn my freaking house down, you idiot!”  You stomped over to the stove and turned off the burner.  “You can barely stand on your own!  And…” Your complaint died in your throat when you caught sight of two plates.  He’d been putting pancakes on two plates.  He was making breakfast for you, too.  “And how about I help you?”

“What?” He was definitely thrown off by your sudden change in tone.

“I’m sorry, alright?  I’m sorry I got mad.  I just–you need to be taking it easy, and standing over the stove isn’t going to help you get better any faster.  So, what if I helped?” You flashed him a hopeful smile.  “You got everything started, so, what if I finish up breakfast?  You go sit, and I’ll bring the pancakes over when they’re done.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” He eyed you warily.

“Because…because…I’m sorry.  I know your history with the Winchesters and…it made me wary.” He looked down, almost as if he was ashamed.  “But I can’t imagine what you went through, being tortured by Metatron.  And–I’m grateful that you tried to set things right with Lucifer and…I guess, this is me trying.  I’m trying to make up for what you’ve been through and what you’re going through, and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”  

Tears of frustration formed in your eyes.  Frustration at yourself for not being able to explain your thoughts.  Frustration at Metatron for being the world’s biggest douche.  Frustration at Lucifer and Michael and God and anyone else who had a hand in anything that would hurt the angel who made you breakfast when his body was still far from being healed.

“Hey, hey,” Gabriel chided gently, hissing when he lifted his hands to your chin.  “I’m going to be alright.  And so are you.”  You nodded, pulling his hands back to his sides to keep from jostling his ribs too much.  

“How about you go find something to watch on TV while I finish breakfast?”  You tilted your head in the direction of your living room.

“OK.”

****.****  
.  


Day 23

****.  
** **

“Will you stop being a big baby and let me change your bandage?”  You followed a limping Gabriel down the hall.

“My leg is fine, ______.  Give up the demon of hell routine.  I won’t die if you go one day without changing the bandage.”

He’d been healing quickly.  You figured it had to have something to do with his grace.  He’d told you his grace would heal with his body, as it hadn’t been completely removed the way Cas’s had been.  Still, though, his leg needed attention–the infection having delayed it’s healing.

“Seriously?  This is heaven’s most fiercest weapon?  A whiny archangel who is afraid of a little rubbing alcohol?”  He stopped walking and turned to face you.

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then let me change your bandage, moron.”  You took his arm in your hands and began to lead him to the bathroom.

“You know I love it when you insult my intelligence.  Gets me all hot and bothered.”  He rolled his eyes.

“Really?  That’s what does it for you?”  Once you got him into the bathroom, you put the toilet lid down and made him sit.  “Then you must have been turned on pretty much the entirety of the last three weeks.”  

“Why do you keep insisting on bandaging this?  As soon as my grace is back to full power, I’m just going to make it go away.  Hell, my whole leg could fall off, and it would be back as soon as my grace is fully charged.”

You frowned.  “Yeah, but in the meantime, you’re going to be hurting.  I don’t like seeing you hurting.”  You ducked your head, hoping he didn’t see your face redden.

You knelt down next to him and eased the hem of his boxers up.  Once you had the bandage completely uncovered, you started pulling gently at the tape that held it in place.  You made sure to keep your touch light as your fingers danced over his skin.

“Stop.  Just…” He grabbed your hands to still your movements.  You looked up to see blush creeping up his neck to color his cheeks.  “I’ll change the bandage.”

“Don’t be such a baby.” You tried yanking your hands away from his when you noticed his boxers were now tented.  He was… “Oh.”  You looked up at him, but you were unable to read his expression.  “I’m…sorry?”

“You are not.” He grumped, letting your hands go and folding his arms across his chest.  “Just…change the bandage and go away.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Hold the phone, mister.  You don’t get to order me about in my own home.  I’m sorry you’re embarrassed and I’m sorry you got a little… excited when I was taking your bandage off, but I need to finish, so suck it up and deal with it.”  You punctuated your feelings with a jab to his arm.

“‘s not little.”  His pout deepened as he hmphed.

“You’re adorable when you’re grouchy.”  You smiled and finished removing the old bandage.  Actually, you thought he was pretty adorable, no matter what mood he was in.  “It’s getting there.”  You cleaned the wound and applied the medication you’d gotten for him.  “I think it would be a good idea to leave the bandage off for a few hours or so.”

“Whatever you say, doc.”

“Sorry I don’t have a lollipop for you.”  He cocked an eyebrow and you realized where his mind had gone.  “I don’t lick lollipops on the first date.”

“Well, what do you do on the first date?”  You studied his face for a moment, trying to gauge whether he was being serious or not.  He smiled, earnest.  

“You’d have to take me on one to find out.”  You started putting your supplies away.

“I’m guessing dancing is out of the question.”  You rolled your eyes.

“When you can walk without dragging your leg behind you, then come talk to me about dancing.”

“What about a movie?”  You cocked your head to the side.

“Are you being serious about this?”

Gabriel shrugged.  “Do you want me to be serious about this?”

“If I say yes, are you going to tell me this is all part of some elaborate trick you’re playing?”  He opened his mouth, but you kept going.  “If what you’re about to say has anything to do with you asking me if you would do something like that, the answer is yes.”  You took a deep breath.  “Honesty hour, Gabriel–what are you looking for here?”

He smiled.  “I’m just looking for someone to watch a movie with me–maybe some popcorn, some hand-holding.  Something where you don’t roll your eyes if I yawn and stretch and suddenly my arm is around your shoulders, pulling you closer.  Maybe a make-out session afterwards…would something like that work for you?”

“Well, I can’t promise about the whole, not rolling my eyes thing,” you grinned.  “But the rest of it sounds pretty fantastic.”  

****.****  
.  


Day 49

****.  
** **

“Honey, I’m home!” You sang as you entered your house after work.  

Gabriel had been living and recuperating at your home for seven weeks, and the two of you had been ‘dating’ for over half the time he’d been there.  Nothing was official, but you teased each other with pet names.  

“Honey?”

You spun around to find Sam and Dean in your living room.

“What the hell are you two doing in my house?”  You hadn’t let them in, and you certainly hadn’t given them a key.

“Gabriel let us in…did you call him honey?”  Dean was eyeing you like you’d lost your mind.

“It’s just–wait, you’re not my father.  Even if you were, I’m a grown-ass adult.  I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Hey, babe.” Gabriel poofed into the room right next to you, four beers in his hands.  He offered one to both Sam and Dean, but both men just glared at the bottles.  He shrugged and set all four bottles on the coffee table.  “Glad you’re home.  How was work?”  He didn’t give you a chance to answer before he’d pressed his lips to yours.  His hands were suddenly tangled in your hair and nothing else mattered to you, not even the lingering coldness in his fingertips.

“Excuse me, but if I’d wanted to see two people dry-humping, I could have stayed home and looked up more porn on Sam’s laptop.” Dean was not subtle.  At all.

“You guys need me?” You blinked a few times, trying to bring yourself back from wherever Gabriel’s kisses always took you.

“Not for this.” Sam smiled weakly at you.

“Alright.  Then I’m gonna get out of my work clothes.”

“Do you need some help with that?” Gabriel asked slyly, giving you a wink.

You hoped you weren’t beet red.  “Don’t take too long.  I might need some help with getting all this off.”  With that, you turned and walked out.

But you didn’t go any further than into the hall.  Pressed against the wall.  Listening.

“What the hell, Gabriel?” Dean snapped.  “We left you here to get better, not to take advantage of ______!”

“You think I’m taking advantage of her?” Gabriel asked, incredulous.  

To be honest, you were pretty dumbfounded by Dean’s accusation as well.  Not once had the archangel ever been anything but a complete gentleman–well, except for the times where you encouraged his…baser instincts.

“She’s a nice girl.  She doesn’t need to get mixed up in your shit.” Great.  Now Sam was being a jackass as well.

“You say she’s a girl like I’m sleeping with a ten year old.” Gabriel’s voice was calm.  At least one of you could handle this calmly, because it certainly wasn’t you.  It took everything in you not to storm back in and tell the brothers just where they could shove their bullshit.

“You’ve slept with her?”

“What business is it of yours if I sleep with her?  Last I checked, she’s over the age of consent, and the only people whose business that is would be her and me.” Now Gabriel was sounding upset.

“You fucked up SOB.  She deserves so much better than you.  You need to leave her the fuck alone.”

That was it.  You were done listening.

“Gentlemen,” you said, stepping back into the room, trying to keep a grip on your anger.  “If you don’t actually have any business to discuss with my lover here, I suggest you get the fuck out of my home before I call the cops for trespassing.”

That seemed to shut down whatever argument was building in Sam.  Dean shut his mouth, but you could practically see his frustration growing.

“Cas sent us.  Said he needed some help with some Heaven stuff.  He needs you.”

“And Cas couldn’t have come?” You hadn’t meant to take over and answer for Gabriel, but you were still so worked up that it didn’t even cross your mind.

“He said he tried, but the place is warded against him.  He can’t even get to your front door.”

“What?” You’d never warded against angels, and Cas had been in your home before.

“I did that.” Gabriel looked at you.  “Not long after I got here and my grace started mending.  I didn’t want Metatron hunting me down and finding me here.  So I warded this place against all angels–except me.”

“Oh.”  He hadn’t told you about this before, but you supposed it wasn’t a big deal.  He was trying to keep you safe.  “Thank you.”

“So?  Will you help him?”

“Help him with what?  He need a personal secretary or something?  Last I checked, he was handling things fine.”

“Gabriel,” you bit your lip. “If your brother needs you…maybe you should at least check on him?”  Gabriel frowned.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Cas said it’s urgent.” Sam chimed in.

Gabriel whipped around to stare at them.  “Guys, I need a minute.”  He snapped his fingers.  

You’d been expecting the Winchesters to disappear.  Instead, you and Gabriel were now in your bedroom.

“______, I haven’t left since I got here.” He sighed. “I know I’m all better now, so I don’t need to come back.” Your brain didn’t want to register this–except, he was leaving.  And he didn’t need to come back.  “I guess–I guess what I’m asking you is, is it alright if I come back anyway?”

“You…you want to live here?”

“If that’s OK with you.”

You smiled and your heart rate started to slow down to a normal speed.  “I’d hunt you down if you didn’t find your way back here.”

He grinned.  “Alright.  I’ll take the two stooges with me and then I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Just make it back in one piece.  I’m no good at this nursing shit.”  You gave him a quick kiss, and then he was gone.

****.****  
.  


Day 59

****.  
** **

You weren’t sure how time worked in Heaven, but ten days had passed on Earth and you were practically climbing the walls, going crazy from worrying about Gabriel.  You hadn’t heard anything.  Even when you’d swallowed your frustration and called Sam–he and Dean hadn’t heard anything either.  Thankfully, he didn’t try to convince you that Gabriel would be bad for you, which is precisely why you’d chosen to call Sam instead of Dean.

So you read.  Sort of.  You were curled up on your bed, staring blankly at the words on the page of your book, fighting the urge to glance at the clock, knowing the second hand hadn’t even made it all the way around since the last time you’d checked.

All of a sudden, there was an archangel in your doorway.

“Gabriel.” You tossed your book aside and scrambled to get to him.

He pulled you to him as soon as you were in reach.  His head rested on your shoulder as he clung to you.  You felt him sigh in your arms.

“I’ve missed you.”  You didn’t ask him what happened–you figured he’d tell you sooner or later.  And you were right.

“There’s just–my brothers and sisters–so much unrest.  So much confusion.”  You pulled back and led him to the bed.  You got him to sit next to you.  He stared off, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders–and maybe he really did.  “Cas–he can’t feel it.  Not like I can.  All of that bleeds through to me.  When I’m up there–I feel everything they feel.”

You weren’t sure what to say.  So you just took his hand in yours and laced your fingers together.

“It wasn’t like that, you know, before.  When Michael and Lucifer were fighting, all that bled through was their anger–and that’s why I left.  I couldn’t stand feeling that rage that wasn’t even my own.  But now,” he sighed.  “Cas wanted me to stay.  To lead.  But he doesn’t feel the confusion and frustration that I can feel from the others.”  He finally looked you in the eye.  “I couldn’t.  I couldn’t stay.”

“I wish I knew what to say to make this better for you.”

He shook his head.  “Can I just rest with you?”

You were more than happy to acquiesce.

****.  
** **

Slowly but surely, after his return from Heaven, Gabriel began to shed the emotional weight he’d carried back with him and returned to the same Gabriel you…loved?  Huh.

****.****  
.  


Day 101

****.  
** **

You needed to talk to Gabriel.

The day had started out relatively uneventful.  You’d gone to work, done your job, and were heading out to the parking garage when one of your newer co workers stopped you.  And asked you out.

Sure, you’d turned them down, but you still needed to talk to Gabriel.  You knew how you felt about the angel–you just weren’t sure if he felt the same.  

Yes, he’d come back from Heaven and continued staying with you.

But he obviously didn’t like being there, so that only meant your house was a step up from a place he’d run away from.  That wasn’t exactly a commitment, just a convenience.

****.  
** **

“Gabriel?”  You stepped through your front door to find that all the lights in your home were off.  The only thing illuminating your house was a row of candles, each of their flames a different color.  They led in the direction of your bedroom, so you followed them.

In your room, candles had been placed on every available surface–save the bed.  The soft glow emanating from them lit your room in such a way that you finally understood why people use candles to ‘set the mood.’  This was fucking romantic as hell.  You were tempted to skip the talk, but you knew you couldn’t.  Not with this issue weighing on you as much as it did.

“______, welcome home.”  Gabriel stepped in front of you, wearing a fake mustache and speaking in some god-awful accent.  “You’ve had a long day at work.  Let me take your coat.”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m not wearing a–” before you had the chance to finish your sentence, you found yourself wrapped in a soft jacket.  “Gabriel,” you sighed.  “What is this?”

“This would be an episode of Casa Erotica, my dear lady.”

“Is there a reason I put up with you?”  You weren’t mad.  You just didn’t want to get sidetracked.

“Because you love me.”  He gave you a playful wink.

“We need to talk.”

His expression turned almost immediately.  He frowned at you, before snapping his fingers.  The ceiling light turned on at the same time that all the candles were snuffed out.  Then he yanked off his mustache.

“What’s wrong?”  He took your hand and led you over to the bed.  You both sat and he looked at you expectantly.

You sighed again.  “Where is this going?”  Not your most eloquent question, but you were stressed.

“It was supposed to lead to sex, but I’m thinking that’s been put on hold.”

“Us, Gabriel.  Where is us going?”

He visibly relaxed.  Oh, shit.  He must have thought something was majorly wrong when you’d said you needed to talk with him.  Oh well.  Too late to fix that now.  “Where do you want it to go?”

“I don’t…actually, I do know.  I’m just not sure how well received it will be.” You shrugged and looked down at your hand where it was still resting in his.  “Fuck, this is hard.”  You sucked in a deep breath.  “Gabriel, I really do…you know…love you.”

“So then what has you so down?  You love me, I love you–there should be much rejoicing.” He grinned.

You looked up at him, biting your lip.  “Really?”

“‘s why I came back.  Why I’ll always come back.  No matter where I go.”  You smiled.  “So, now that’s cleared up…you wouldn’t be interested in getting back into a little Casa Erotica with me, would you?”

You had just enough time to nod before he pounced on you.

****.****  
.  


Day 157

****.  
** **

“I don’t like this.”

You ignored Gabriel and grabbed your jacket from the back of the couch.  You weren’t particularly thrilled about having to help the Winchesters with their current case, but people needed saving and things needed hunting.  You could put your irritation with them aside for the greater good.

“______, I know you heard me.” Gabriel was suddenly between you and the door.

You’d been hearing him for about an hour now, as you’d gotten yourself ready to leave.  He was very vocal on what he thought about you going over to the bunker.  But work needed to be done.  And if giving up a little sleep meant that someone else got to sleep in a bed instead of a box, you were more than happy to help.

“You’re right.  I heard you.  And I understand that you don’t like it.  But you need to understand that I’m going.”

“So, whenever they say ‘jump’ you’re going to ask ‘how high?’  You’re just going to let them walk all over you?  You can’t even tell them no?”

“Seriously?” You circled around him and grabbed the door handle.  “I already told you I’m going over there to help them with a case.  But if you really think that little of me–that this isn’t about saving people, but rather my inability to say ‘no’…maybe you don’t need to be here when I get back.”

You yanked open the door and hurried out, slamming it behind you.  It wasn’t until you were sitting behind the wheel of your car that you realized what you’d just done.  You left the car running as you ran back inside.  No Gabriel.

****.  
** **

“What took you so long?”  Dean asked when he let you in the bunker.  

“Nothing.  Let’s just do this.”  You weren’t about to tell him that you’d spent the entire drive over bawling your eyes out.  You weren’t about to tell him how broken you felt, and how angry you were–at everything.  You weren’t about to tell him Gabriel was gone.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Drop it, Dean, or I’m walking out.”  You’d tried to make sure you didn’t look like you’d been crying.  And if being angry and lashing out meant you weren’t asked about how red your eyes were or why your bottom lip kept trembling, so be it.

You walked past him and headed down the stairs.  When you got to the library, you found Sam scanning the pages of a book.

“What are we hunting?” You grabbed one of the books from the table as you sat across from Sam.  You needed to bury yourself in this, or you’d wind up spilling every last detail to them.

Before you even had a chance to flip the book open, the lights in the room began to flicker.  You found yourself staring at Gabriel.

“The onoskelis has been taken care of.”  

“What?”

“What you were about to hunt–onoskelis.  She’s dead.  You can stop researching now.”  He walked over and pressed his fingers to your forehead.  Suddenly, you and Gabriel were back in your living room.

You weren’t sure whether to feel relieved that he came back or feel angry that he’d manipulated things to keep you from being in the bunker.  You’d been angry back with the Winchesters, so that was the easier emotion to latch on to.

“What the hell was that, Gabriel?”

“I believe it’s called saving you hours upon hours of research.  Saving the people who she was going to kill.  Saving Dean and Sam from having to hunt her.  For which, by the way, you’re welcome.”

“Are you trying to keep me under lock and key?  Is this your way of deciding who I can and cannot spend time with?”

Gabriel glared at you.  “Do you even remember the last time they were here?  Do you remember any of what they said to me, and you?”  The look on his face said he was ready to smite you.  But something about what he said…

“Is this about them telling you that I deserve better?”

“I’m an archangel, sweetheart.” He rolled his eyes.  “You can’t get any better than me.”

“Wow.”  The logical side of you knew you’d hurt him and he was just lashing out. “I am clearly not worthy of you, then.”  You turned and stomped to your room.  Before you could think about what you were doing and change your mind, you started packing clothes into a small suitcase.

“______, I was not fini–what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go find a motel to stay in tonight.”  You couldn’t look at him.  If you did, you knew you’d start crying again.  So instead, you focused on the contents of the suitcase.

“So, that’s it?  You’re not even going to talk to me?”

“What’s there to talk about, Gabriel?” Anger kept you from crying when you turned to him.  Just barely.  “You’ve made it perfectly clear that I am not worthy of you.  So why the fuck should I stay?”  All you wanted was to rewind life back a few hours and stop yourself from answering Sam’s call.

As quickly as your anger had flared up, it began to fade.  Tears began rolling down your cheeks at the thought of this being it.  

“Hey,” he stepped closer and cupped your face in his hands.  “I’m sorry.”

You closed your eyes and sucked in a breath.  “Please be here when I get back.”  You needed him to be here.  

“You’re not going to a motel.” You opened your eyes.  “If anyone needs to find a place to stay for tonight, it’s me.”

“But–but you won’t come back.”  Try as you might, you couldn’t keep your bottom lip from trembling.

“Sweetheart, I will always find my way back here.” His smile was gentle, with an underlying sadness to it.

“Don’t want you to go.”  He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from your cheeks.

“I’m sorry I said that.” He sighed.  “You really do deserve better than me.  I just–I didn’t want them to convince you of it, and here I am, doing a bang-up job proving them right.”

“I love you.  And I don’t–I don’t know…” You couldn’t finish, as Gabriel’s lips were pressed to yours.  “I’m so sorry.”

“They will tell you I’m a monster.  They’ll tell you all I’ve done to them and to others in the past.  They will warn you that I’m no good for you.  And they’ll be right.  All of it.”  He sighed and hung his head.  You took this as your cue.

“What you did–that made you who you were.  What you do now–that’s who you are.  And I love who you are.  Nothing they could say will change that.  Ever.”  You nudged his chin up with your finger. “I’m sorry for saying that you shouldn’t be here.”  It couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“I’m just–I’m worried that one day you’ll wake up and realize that–”

“You’re an angel.  Have some faith.  Have some faith in me–in us.”  The corners of his mouth finally lifted.

“I love you.”

****.****  
.  


Day 198

****.  
** **

You woke suddenly.  Or rather, you were woken suddenly.  For whatever reason, Gabriel had decided that the best way to wake you would be to pounce on you.

“Get off me, you big oaf!” You groaned and tried to shove him off so you could snuggle back under the covers, but he wasn’t budging.  “Gabriel!”

“Get up, ______!  It’s time to get up!”

“It’s Saturday, you turd-muffin.  I wanna sleep in.”  Finally, he got up, but he threw your blankets back.

“No can do, sunshine.  I’ve got the whole day planned and none of it involves your lazy ass staying in bed.”

“‘s cute ass,” you grumbled sleepily as you pushed yourself up from the bed.  He just laughed and herded you towards the kitchen.  “So, what’s on the itinerary?”

“It’s a surprise.” He grinned.  “But you’re gonna need a big breakfast to keep you energized.”

“If I’m gonna be energized, we could always go back to bed.”  You wiggled your eyebrows.  He promptly smacked your butt.  “Is that a yes?” You smiled as seductively as you could muster for having been dragged from your bed before noon.

“Promises of kinky sex will not derail me or my plans, ______.”  He circled around you and headed for the stove.  “I even made everything by hand, so you better sit down and enjoy this.”  Oh, he was grumpy.  

“You know,” you bit your lip and sidled up next to him.  “I can think of other things I’d like for those hands of yours to do.”  You slid your arms around his waist and let your fingers glide up the back of his shirt.  “I know I enjoy everything you do with your hands.”

In the blink of an eye, you found yourself sitting on the counter next to the stove, Gabriel devouring your mouth.  His hands were tangled in your hair and he tugged just as he pressed himself against you.  You both moaned into the kiss at the same time.

“Fuck.” He stepped back, visibly shaken as you felt.  You were probably in a similar state.

“Thought that was the general idea, love.”  You tried to pull him back to you, but he stepped out of your reach.

“Stop trying to distract me, woman.  We have things to do today.”

“Fine,” you groused and slid off the counter.  “Better be worth giving up counter sex for.”

****.  
** **

After breakfast and a shower Gabriel refused to join you for (“we have things to do, ______”), you dressed for the day.  He was noticeably absent from the bedroom when you walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around you.  But he did shout at you through the door to hurry up.

Once you were ready, Gabriel whisked you away.  He brought you to a carnival.  A fricking carnival!  

At least it wasn’t a dinky one.  This was a huge set-up.  A roller coaster, a ferris wheel, a bounce house, food carts and game stands as far as you could see.  How had you not heard about this coming to your town?

You tried to keep a hold of your irritation, but you were soon swept up in the lights and the games and the atmosphere.  Several times throughout the day, you felt Gabriel’s gaze on you.  Every time you’d turn to ask what was on his mind, he’d just smile and lead you to some new ride or game.

****.  
** **

“I can’t believe we spent the whole day here.” You sighed and rested your head against Gabriel’s shoulder.  The two of you were waiting in line for…that’s right, the ferris wheel.

“Good day, though?”

“A perfect day.”  You sighed and he wrapped his arm around your waist.  “This might even be as good as counter sex.”

“Really?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“OK, not really.”  You grinned.  “But, I don’t work tomorrow.”  You bit your lip and wiggled your eyebrows.  He laughed.

Finally, it was your turn.  The two of you sat down in the car and waited until the bar was lowered on your laps.  You snuggled up against him and he kissed the top of your head.

“Thank you for today.” You said once the machine was lifting you up in the air.

“Oh, it’s not over yet.”  You lifted your head, curious.  “______, you are the most perfect creation of my Father.  Every day I spend with you, I want to spend a thousand more.”  You sat up completely.  “Would you do me the honor–” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.  A diamond ring.  Holy shit.  “–of bonding with me?”

“Bonding?”

“It’s like human marriage, but more binding.  You’d be it for me, for eternity.” He bit his lip.  “But, you already are.”  He held the ring out to you, the question still in his eyes.

“Gabriel–”

It was at that exact moment that the ride lurched to a halt.  The sudden jolt sent you crashing into Gabriel’s outstretched hand, bumping the ring from his fingers.  You both watched as it fell to the floor of your car, bounced, and sailed out of the car, falling to the ground, far below your perch at the top of the ride.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Gabriel.”  You knew that voice.  Your eyes scanned the crowd down below until–Dean was operating the ferris wheel?  How had you not noticed him when you’d first gotten on the ride?

“Find it!” Gabriel shouted down to him.  Dean gave a mock salute, then he–and Sam–who was dressed–oh shit–he was dressed as a clown?!–began to hunt through the grass for the ring.  “Shit, ______, this was not–”

You couldn’t help it.  When you’d first seen Dean, the feeling had started.  Then, when you’d seen Sam and what he was wearing, it grew until you burst into a fit of giggles.  “Baby, this was perfect.”

“It was supposed to be like it is in the movies.” He pouted.  You took his hands in yours.

“That would have been boring.  This is so much better.”  You smiled.  “This is something we can tell the grandkids.”  He grinned.

“So, I take it your answer is…”

“Yes.  Forever with you is a definite yes.”  Just as you pressed your lips to his, fireworks were set off, exploding in the sky, and causing you to jump in your seat.  Thank goodness the lap bar was there, or you might have tumbled off.  “Are you trying to kill me before we even get to the ‘I dos’?”

“Found it!”  Sam yelled.  “Can I get the fuck out of this thing now?”

“Dude, there are kids–” you started to chastise, but then whipped around when Gabriel started chuckling.  “All this–this is your doing, isn’t it?”

“I wanted it to be perfect.” He smiled.  “I guess it’s a good thing somebody sucks at operating a ferris wheel.”

“Not my fault your machine sucks, Gabriel,” Dean answered before turning the ferris wheel back on so that you were now descending.  

Once your feet were back on the ground, you hugged both Sam and Dean.  Your heart was a million times lighter, knowing that their presence there meant that they at least respected your relationship with Gabriel.

Sam handed you your ring and you quickly slipped it on your left hand.  “Thank you, guys.  So much.”  

“Yeah, yeah.”  Dean smiled.  “You ready to jet, Bozo?”

“Very funny, Dean.”  The brothers started walking off, presumably to head home.  “I can’t believe he made me be a fricking clown.”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s going to need brain bleach after her comment about counter sex.”

“Oh, shit–that’s right.  He heard me.”  You covered your mouth with your hand and turned to Gabriel.

“I love you.” He chuckled and pulled you to him.

****.****  
.  


Day 376

****.  
** **

“You nervous?” Your mom asked as she attached your veil to your hair.

“Not really.”

You knew the stereotype–the bride was supposed to be nervous on her ‘big day.’  But this big day was just a formality.  You were already bonded with Gabriel.  The wedding was just something to placate your parents.

You smiled, thinking back to bonding with Gabriel.  A night of making love punctuated by the melding of your soul to him and his grace to you.  He’d given you the option of not bonding your soul to him, and instead, just bonding his grace to you.  You’d quickly shut him up with a sharp thrust of your hips and a resounding ‘not on your life, buster.’

“What’s that smile for, dear?”

“Oh–just thinking about how Gabriel proposed.”

“Honey,” your dad poked his head into the room.  “You ready?”

“Yep.”  You grabbed the hem of your dress and headed out.

****.  
** **

As you walked down the aisle, you took the time to look out over those in attendance.  You saw your relatives mingled in with a few angels you recognized the vessels of.  Sam and Dean were sitting near the back, looking a little uncomfortable in their suits.  And there, at the front, was Gabriel and–Cas?  Cas was officiating?

Gabriel noticed the questioning look you gave him and he shrugged and smiled.  He knew exactly what had you puzzled.

Finally, you were standing next to Gabriel.  

Your dad had put up a bit of a fuss, being a traditionalist and all, but you had stood firm in your decision not to have him give you away.  You never liked the idea of being treated as property–it was an old-fashioned practice dating back to when women were ‘owned’ by their father until their wedding, when they would be given to their husband, who would take ‘ownership’ of them.  You’d thought Gabriel wouldn’t care, one way or the other, but he was surprisingly vocal against the tradition–

_“It was so stupid.  Dad had meant for men and women to be equal.  I never heard Him say the Y chromosome made someone a special snowflake.  You are not an object to be handed off, like a freaking football or something.  Either you come to me on your own, or not at all.”_

Of course, your family had no idea about Gabriel’s–heritage–so he’d edited out the parts about his Dad when discussing the issue with your father.

“Hey, Cas.” You whispered, biting your lip to keep from chuckling.  He’d ditched the trenchcoat, and instead, donned a tuxedo similar to the one Gabriel was wearing.  

“Hello, ______,” he whispered back.

“What’s with the get up?”

“Gabriel informed me that a tuxedo was customary attire for a wedding.  He neglected to tell me I was going to be performing the ceremony.”

You looked at Gabriel.

“What?  I was a little busy being bonded to worry about technicalities.”  

Someone cleared their throat, reminding the three of you that you had an audience.

“Right.  Well, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

****.****  
.  


Day 523

****.  
** **

Pregnancy was something you’d always viewed as a surprise.  A couple could try for a baby, but that never meant they’d actually conceive.  Sometimes, even without trying, a baby could suddenly be a part of the equation.

Having an angelic lover took all the surprise out of it.  It was weird, but you kind of liked the idea that when you were ready to have a baby, all the guess work was taken out of it.  No hit or miss.  And no peeing on a stick.  Thank goodness.

Of course, it was still fun to “practice” until you were ready.

****.  
** **

And now, you were ready.  You just needed to tell Gabriel.

****.  
** **

You’d enlisted Cas and the Winchesters to keep Gabriel busy for the afternoon so you could get ready.  You were going to do this the human way and seduce your husband.  Granted, it would be a little different than if your husband was human, but you could easily make the adjustments.

You’d just put your first batch of cookies in the oven, when your cell phone began to ring.  You wiped your hands on your apron before snatching it up.  “I’m not ready yet, Dean.  I told you I’d let you know when you can bring him back.”

“No no no.  You’re going to take him now.  As soon as Cas can corral him, he’s bringing him straight home.” Dean was livid.

“You can’t–wait–corral?”

“He put us back in TV land, ______.” You could practically hear the tick in his jaw.

“Why the hell would he do that?”

“He said he was bored.  I swear, this is the last time we are helping with anything that involves him.  Don’t even bother asking.”

“I am so sorry, Dean.” You pressed your lips together, keeping your laughter at bay.

“Do not laugh.  This is not funny.  Your stupid husband put me in as one of the castaways on ‘Gilligan’s Island.’”

“And let me guess, you’re mad because he made you Gilligan,” you couldn’t help but tease.

“Dude–he made me MaryAnne.”

You snorted.  “Cutoff jeans, right?.”

“This is not fucking funny, ______.  I am going to kill him.  He’s got Sam trapped in some game show–and you know how he feels about game shows from the last time.”  Yeah, if he had been human, Gabriel would be good as dead.

“I’m really sorry, Dean.”  You paused.  “Where did he put Cas?”

There was silence for a moment, then– “A Viagra ad.”

That had you laughing so hard tears were soon streaming from your eyes.  “I don’t–I don’t know what to tell you, man.  I am definitely not my archangel’s keeper.”

“I don’t like you right now.”  He huffed.

“Wait–if you’re on an island, how are you calling me?”

“I had to con the professor into giving me access to the radio.  Moron is off in the jungle searching for some new species of insects.”

“Nice.  I knew MaryAnne was the brains of that bunch.”

“______, –shit–he’s coming back.  Tell your husband if I see him again, I’m going to make him wish he was just stranded on an island.”

Static, and then, nothing.

You sighed.  You’d have to get everything ready faster if this was still going to go as planned.  You had hoped for a few hours, but you figured now you’d only get a few minutes.  You ran around, trying to get the jacuzzi tub (Gabriel’s wedding present to you) filled, candles lit, music playing.  Then you started changing into your best lingerie (your wedding present to Gabriel), wrapping a robe around yourself at the last minute, just in case Cas poofed in with him.

You were just shutting off the water to the tub and turning on the jets when you heard the kitchen smoke alarm go off.  You spun around, startled, and wound up knocking stuff into the tub before you took off for the kitchen.

“Shit!” The smoke pouring out of the kitchen stung your lungs and made your eyes water, but you pulled the lapel of your robe over your nose and mouth and pushed forward.  You turned off the stove and yanked the door open.  More smoke billowed out.  There was no fire, but the cookies you’d put in were now lumps of coal.

You opened the windows in the kitchen before grabbing your apron and waving it near the smoke alarm.  It took several minutes, as you kept having to stop thanks to your coughing, but it finally went silent.  Then you heard the sound of wings.

“I am returning your hus–______, are you OK?” You shook your head at Cas, unable to stop coughing.

“Here, babe.” Gabriel knew exactly what to do and handed you a glass of water.  Then he snapped his fingers and all of the smoke was completely gone.  “Cookies?”

You nodded, gulping down the water.  “Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, I am surprised.” You glared at him, but he only smiled.  

“Ahem.” Cas cleared his throat. “Gabriel, I would ask that you refrain from sending the Winchesters or myself to any other television shows.”

Gabriel ignored Cas.  “What are you wearing?”

You looked down to see your robe had shifted when you’d used it to breathe through.  You were practically naked underneath it, and here you were, almost exposing yourself.  Quickly, you adjusted it so that it covered more of you.

“Gabriel, are you listen–”

“Got it.  No more TV shows.”  He snapped and Cas was gone.  “Are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?” He wiggled his eyebrows and stalked towards you.  He backed you up against the counter and pressed into you, rolling his hips against yours.  “You know what that does to me.”

“Gabriel, baby–I’ve got a glass.” He took the glass from your hands and set it on the counter behind you.  Then his lips were on yours, and his hands–oh.  “Gabe, sweetheart.” You pushed him back a step, needing a second to think about what you were going to say.

“______,” he whined.

“We need to talk.”  Immediately, he looked concerned.  “It’s not bad.  I just–” you blew out a sigh.  “I was kinda hoping the cookies could be what clued you in on what I wanted–they were supposed to be in the shape of a baby rattle–but it looks like I’m going to have to just tell you–Gabriel, I wanna have a baby.”

“So sending me off with the three stooges…” His grin was wide.

“I was trying to get everything ready.  The cookies, the lingerie, the bath, the–candles, oh, fuck–I forgot the candles–I’m gonna burn this fucking house down.”  You darted around him and hurried down the hall to your room.

Thankfully, the candles had only burned down about halfway.  Still, no point in risking anything, so you ran around blowing them all out.

“Uh, babe–I think you forgot something else.” You turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom.  The door was wide open, but instead of seeing the inside of the bathroom, all you could see was a wall of foam.

“What the hell?”

“You know you’re not supposed to put bubble bath in when you’ve got the jets going, right?”

“I didn’t–” Except, you had knocked some stuff into the tub in your haste to get to the kitchen when the fire alarm went off.  “I think the universe is trying to tell me something.” You sighed and sat on the bed.  “Maybe I’m not supposed to be a mom.”

“Sugar, that is nonsense.” Gabriel sat next to you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders.  “Cookies and bubble baths are the things great moms are made of.”

You sighed again and leaned into his embrace.  He kissed the top of your head.  “You really think I’ll make an OK mom?”

“Sweetheart, you are going to do better than just OK.  You already put up with me, so handling a child should be a piece of cake.”  He lifted your chin with his fingers so you were looking him in the eye.  “How about I clean up the bathroom, and then you and I can work on relaxing in the tub?  Sound good?”

“Better than good.”

****.****  
.  


Day 803

****.  
** **

Almost 9 months to the day after the great ‘Cookie and Bubble’ caper, you started having contractions.  They woke you up in the middle of the night.

“Gabe–honey?” You tried to sit up.  “Babe?”

The sound of wings announced his arrival.  “Here we go, ______.” He helped you to sit.  “Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.  I needed to let a few people know the baby’s coming.”

“So, this is it?”

“Yep.  This is it.”   You grinned up at him until another contraction hit and you winced.  “Let me help with that, OK?”

You nodded and he moved one hand to your lower back.  Instantly, the pain was gone.  “What was that?”

“Think of it as an angelic epidural.” He smiled and kissed your forehead.  “You ready to meet our son?”

“Been ready.”

****.  
** **

Gabriel poofed you into the room that had once been his recovery room, and was now set up as your delivery room.  He’d transformed it to look exactly like a delivery room you’d find at any hospital.  That had been mostly for your comfort, as the idea of delivering at home made you nervous.  But, it was necessary.

Gabriel had explained that the baby would be–for lack of a better term–a halfling.  He refused to use the word ‘nephilim’ with all the negative connotations surrounding it.  But that meant that the baby probably wouldn’t look like a regular human baby at first.  Especially with their dad being an archangel, their angelic half had a greater chance of showing through when they were born.  So, no actual hospital for you.

Once he got you on the bed, he was suddenly wearing a set of green scrubs.  “What?  I’m going for the complete effect.”

“You know you’re not an actual doctor, right?”  He just wiggled his eyebrows before snapping his fingers.  You were now wearing nothing but a hospital gown.  “Fricking-a, it is cold in here.”

“Authenticity.”  You stared at him.  “Fine.”  He snapped his fingers and you felt the temperature rise to a more comfortable level.  “You know…” he began as he helped you get your legs up in the stirrups.

“I swear, Gabriel, if you make any remarks about playing doctor and using these stirrups for something other than delivering a baby, you will need a doctor once I’m through with you.”

“You are such a party pooper, you know that?”  He lifted your gown.  “I love you.”

“Love you, too, you idiot.”

****.  
** **

For you, the delivery was fairly easy.  Gabriel made sure of it, easing whatever pains you felt with the use of his angel mojo.  The link between the two of you from your bond made it so you didn’t even have to tell him when you started hurting–he just knew.

It wasn’t long before Gabriel stood up from the stool he’d been using, holding a wriggly pink baby.

“Why isn’t he crying?”  Was something wrong?  Babies were supposed to start crying after they were born, right?  It was supposed to mean their lungs were working, or whatever.

“Relax, ______.  I’ve got this.”

You knew Gabriel was an angel–archangel.  But sometimes, most of the time, even with all the poofing and the mojo and stuff, it was easy to forget.  Right at that moment, though, seeing him staring down at his son, he radiated a glow like you had never seen before.  It was as if his entire existence had been leading up to this moment–to creating this new life, with you.

“I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you, too.”  He brought the baby to you, now wrapped in a dark green blanket.  “I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you, to thank you enough.”

“For what?”  You took the baby in your arms but looked back up, questioning.

“For taking home a broken and bloodied angel and helping him heal and giving him a place to come back to and a reason to keep going–two reasons, now.”  He leaned down and kissed you.

****.****  
.  


You weren’t really sure what made you agree to help Sam and Dean.

But you were damn glad you did.


End file.
